jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid love czkawka/Bad Girl
Witam was użytkownicy wiki :) W końcu postanowiłam pisać bloga przedewszystkim dlatego że mam bardzo dużo wolnego czasu. Informacje : *'Czkawka jest nowym uczniem ' *'Astrid jest "postrachem " szkoły ' *'Nowe postacie : Deyna - siostra Hedery (Dejna ściągnięte z opka Historia Pewnej Dziewczyny 1 i 2 <3 kocham to opko ), Asher- brat Astrid , Mal, Jay, Evie (kocham NASTĘPCÓW ) w sumie to narazie tyle ' *'Astrid wygląda inaczej na początku ' *'Astrid ma swoją "bande" ' *'Czas teraźniejszy ( 3 liceum - bohaterowie mają po 17-18 lat ) ' *'Perspektywa głównie Czkawki i Astrid czasem narratora ' *'SORY ZA WSZYSTKIE BŁĘDY PROSZE MI JE WYTYKAĆ, OD RAZU MÓWIE ŻE BĘDZIE ICH WILE BO MAM DYSLEKSJE ' *''Kursywa - sny '' Zapraszam do czytania, myśle że wam sie spodba. Zaczynam od 1 rozdziału ' '1. Nowy w szkole ' '''Czkawka : ' Jestem Czkawka, a moje życie to porażka w każdym calu. Może inaczej zaczne jak przyjde do nowej klasy. Z myśli wyrwała mnie babcia. - Czkawka nad czym tak myślisz - A w sumie to nie ważne - W sumie to zaraz sie spóźnisz - zażartowała moje babcia, uśmiechnąłem sie, wziąłem moje rzeczy i wyszedłem. Zaraz po wyjściu z domu natknąłem sie na jakąś par - Sorry - powiedziałem - O to pewnie ten nowy - powiedziała dziewczyna - Nazwijmy go " Ktosiu " - dopowiedział chłopak i zaczeli się śmiać, potem poszli w przeciwną strone, do mnie podbiegła jakaś dziewczyna. Miała brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Była ubrana w jeansy i jasną bluze. - Przepaszam cie za moją siostre Hedere, a tak po za tym jestem Deyna. - Jestem Czkawka Szliśm razem do szkoły, wiedziałem że spotkam dużo ludzi, którzy nie zaakceptują mnie tak jak ta parka. Ale myśle że poznam jakiś ludzi, którzy mnie polubią jak Deyna. 'No i mamy poczatek :) Każdy kom jest dla mnie ważny nawet z krytyką. Dzisiaj wieczorem może next . ' Usłyszałem jak ktoś za nami biegnie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem chłopaka. - Hej Deyna – powiedział - O cześć, to jest Czkawka – powiedziała - Ja jestem Asher Hofferson – to nazwisko … Jak bym znał Szliśmy do szkoły i gadaliśmy . Poznałem ich bardzo dobrze ale nadal nie wiem skąd znam to nazwisko. Weszliśmy do szkoły tam była już ta parka. - Które macie szafki ? – zapytałem - Ja mam 71 a ty Asher ? – zapytała Deyna - 74 a ty Czkawka ?-zapytał - 72 - Co ? – powiedzieli chórkiem - 72 jest moja – powiedział ktoś , kiedy się obróciłem zobaczyłem dziewczynę. Miała blond włosy i jedno pasmo niebieskich włosów, jej włosy były karbowane. Była ubrana w czarne legginsy i w czarną bluzę z napisem „ Zło to ja ‘’ – A jestem Hofferson – znowu to nazwisko – Astrid Hofferson - Wiesz, ta szafka jest moja – zacząłem, ale mi przerwała - A mnie to nie obchodzi ! Halo ! To moja szkoła, zapamiętaj to sobie nowy – powiedziała Zaczęliśmy się kłócić i wtedy przyszedł dyrektor. - Halo co tu się dzieje ? – zapytał - On twierdzi że to jego szafka, a to chyba oczywiste że jest moja – powiedziała blondynka - Nie, w tym roku jest jego – powiedział dyrektor - Co ? Tato przecież zawsze miałam tą szafkę – I już wiem skąd to nazwisko - Przykro mi Astrid, ale w tym roku jest jego – powiedział - W dupie to mam ! Zeżryj sobie tą szafkę – krzyknęła i wraz ze swoją paczką wybiegła ze szkoły. Dyrektor powiedział mi żebym się nie przejmował zbytnio, to u niej normalne. Asher mnie pocieszył i przeprosił za siostrę. W sumie to nie byłem zły, zaskoczyła mnie i tyle. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy, Asher usiadł ze mną. - Dzień dobry, co was tak mało? – zapytała nasza wychowawczyni - Sory za spóźnienie – powiedziała Astrid i zaczęła się śmiać - Astrid ! Czy ja mam odwiedzić twojego ojca ? Bo naprawdę się pofatyguje ! – krzyknęła wychowawczyni - Nie trzeba – powiedziała – A i niech pani nie zapomina to mój ojciec rządzi tą szkołą i mogę panią w niej skończyć - Nie będziesz mnie straszyć dziecko, jesteś na to za młoda – powiedziała, ale Astrid już się nie odezwała – Czkawka, zapraszam cie na środek ponieważ jesteś nowym uczniem - Czkawka ? Co za imię – zadrwiła Astrid i zaczęła się śmiać Przedstawiłem się, powiedziałem coś o swojej rodzinie, co lubię robić i skończyłem. Jeśli tak będą wyglądać moje dni w tej szkole to chyba wrócę do NYC ( New York City ). Dzień, przeminą nawet bez większych problemów, no tylko Astrid chciała mnie już pogrążyć ale jej się nie udało. 2. Żal do ... rodziny Perspektywa Astrid : Kolejny dzień w tej budzie, serio ? Nudno w niej i tyle, chociaż teraz jest ten nowy. Mamy z niego bekę na całego. Widziałam go wczoraj na WF nie gra aż tak źle jak myślałam. Jest nawet dobry. Może wciągnęłabym go do naszej paczki a potem upokorzyła. Genialny pomysł Astrid. - Astrid ! – krzykną tata - Co ? – zapytałam - Co to miało wczoraj być na lekcji oraz przy szafkach ? – o bosze… znowu musze się spowiadać - A co miało być ? Ta nauczycielka się na mnie uwzięła i tyle, chciałam pokazać kto rządzi – powiedziałam - To ma się nie powtórzyć , jasne ?! A teraz do szkoły – powiedział Wzięłam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam nie chciałam dłużej siedzieć w domu. Pod moim domem właśnie pojawiła się moja paczki : Hedera, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Uwielbiałam ich po prostu oni są najlepsi. Wszystko razem robimy. Nie mieliśmy dziś zamiaru iść do szkoły, bo po co ? Poszliśmy do centrum handlowego. - No to co ? Ostatnio mieliśmy robić Sb tatuaże. Co wy na to ? – zapytałam Wszyscy się zgodzili prócz Hedery, ona wiedziała że miałaby przechlapane w domu jakby zrobiła Sb tatuaż. Jej ojciec mnie nienawidził za to że sprowadzam Hederke na złą stronę. No i znowu … Policja, ta to w sumie normalne. No i musieliśmy iść do szkoły bez tatuażów. No cóż życie … 'No i mamy 2 rozdział :) Dziękuje za komentarze, bardzo mnie wspierają od następnych nextów postaram sie wprowadzić więcej opisów. Nie długo będziecie mieli bardzo ciekawą "scene " - spojler. ' Poszliśmy do szkoły. Zobaczyłam plakat. - Konkurs muzyczny, najlepsza osoba wygrywa wszystko. – powiedziałam – Dziewczynki, bierzemy udział Pokiwały głową na tak. Poszłyśmy na lekcje, na każdej pyskowałam i na każdej dostawałam -10 pkt. Za nie długo będę miała zero. W końcu spotkałam naszego Ktosia. - Witaj Ktosiu. Co u cb słychać ? Po co pytam jak mnie to nie interesuje ? Co to ? - Nie widać tatuaż – co, ta niedorajda ma tatuaż a ja nie ? - Widać – powiedziałam. Ten gość zaczyna mnie denerwować. Czemu on jest lepszy ode mnie. Wróciłam do domu, byłam zła bo ten gość ma tatuaż a ja nie ! Co to ma być ? - Witaj kochana – powiedziała moja macocha - O nie, serio ? Po tym co ci urządziłam ty wróciłaś ? Co mam zrobić żebyś tu nie wróciła ? – powiedziałam - Nie pyskuj smarkulo ! Ty nie będziesz rządziła moim domem – powiedziała - To mój dom i to Sb zapamiętaj – zauważyłam że Asher przyniósł jej różne rzeczy, był jak sługus. O nie ! – Co ty wyprawiasz Asher ? - On w odróżnieniu od ciebie jest dobrym dzieckiem a nie jak ty. Jak ty zachowujesz się w szkole ? Jakie masz oceny ? A zachowanie ?! – zaczęła po mnie krzyczeć, odwróciłam się i już miałam wyjść – Nie odwracaj Się jak do cb mówię ! - Nie jesteś moją matką – krzyknęłam, wzięłam łyżwy i wyszłam. Poszłam na lodowisko, tam mogę być sobą, a nie tylko buntowniczką, której nikt nie rozumie. 'I mamy kolejnego nexta :) Polecam wam bloga Andzia 72 - Historia Pewnej dziewczyny - naprawde fantastyczny, w raz z jej przyjaciółką chciałyśmy zrobić coś takiego żeby więcej osób czytało jej bloga ale sie nie udało i go zawiesiła. ' Perspektywa Czkawki: Dzisiejszy dzień w szkole był nawet dobry, nie taki jak wczoraj. Dzisiaj Astrid przyczepiła się do mnie ale nie na długo. Po szkole, razem z Deyną poszliśmy do centrum. Miała sobie kupić jakieś buty, a mi nie śpieszyło się do domu. Wybrała czarne koturny. Potem wróciliśmy do swoich domów. - Cześć babciu – krzyknąłem - Jak było w szkole ? – zapytała - Dobrze – powiedziałem, a ona podała mi zupę. - Dzwonił tata – powiedziała, a ja skończyłem jeść. – Pytał się o ciebie, a bardziej o to czy dajesz rade finansowo – aha ? O co mu chodzi ? – Mówił jeszcze czy byś mu nie przelał czegoś ? - Co ? Pieniążki na piwko się skończyły ? To nie moja wina nie się ode mnie odpier**** ! – krzyknąłem i wyszedłem, miałem iść do Deyny ale jednak pójdę na łyżwy – tam czuje się sobą. - Gdzie idziesz ? –zapytała babcia, ale nie odpowiedziałem Siedziałem na takiej jakby górce i myślałem, aż tu nagle – ona. - Co ty tu robisz ? – zapytała - Myślę - A nad czym ? – zapytała, ona jest miła - Co to spowiedź ? Po co tu przyszłaś ? - Ja, przyszłam bo nie znoszę mojej rodziny, a bardziej mojej macochy. - Ja nie mam już rodziny – ciężko mi o tym wspominać – mama umarła, został mi po niej tylko ten wisiorek, a tata jest zbyt zapracowany. - Wolałabym takie życie niż moje - Ciesz się z tego co masz ! Ja nie mam nikogo po za babcią. - Nie chciałam cie urazić, czekaj – nie chciałem już z nią rozmawiać tylko mnie denerwowała, ma wszystko i jeszcze jej źle. '- Nie chciałam cie urazić - oj, czy to może będzie nowa przyjaźń czy możę kolejny wróg Czkawki ? Jak myślicie ? Bo ja jeszcze nwm co mi przyjdzie do głowy. ' '3.Choroba ' '''Odrazu mówię że będzie tu troche medycyny, nie znam się na niej więc fakty jak i choroba może być troszkę zmyślona. A teraz next : ' '''Czkawka : Po wczorajszej rozmowie z Astrid nie mogę się skupić. Zaskoczyła mnie tym że była dla mnie miła i tym że chciałaby mieć moją rodzinę. Czy to możliwe że ona zna mnie lepiej niż myślę ? - O czym tak myślisz ? – zapytała Deyna - O życiu. Bierzesz udział w konkursie muzycznym ? - Biorę, a ty ? - Też, jaką piosenkę śpiewasz ? - If only , a ty ? - Ja śpiewam They Don’t Know About Us Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilkę, a potem Deyna poszła. Ja zostałem na hali, nie chciałem iść na lekcje. No cóż będę musiał. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem na te lekcje. - No więc Astrid zapraszam ciebie pierwszą – Astrid podeszła na środek- Temat wypracowania to : Moja ulubiona przeczytana książka, oddaje ci głos - Moją ulubioną książką, którą przeczytałam jest Wyspa Potępionych – Astrid złapała się za głowę i lekko się pochyliła – Przepraszam, książka opowiadaaaaa- nagle Astrid zesłabła, podbiegłem do niej, wziąłem na ręce i poszliśmy ( wraz z Deyną i Asherem ) do dyrektora. Deyna pobiegła jeszcze po pielęgniarkę. Co prawda Astrid po chwili się obudziła, nie była już miła - Co ja tu robię ? Czemu ty a nie ktoś inny tu jest ?! – zwróciła się do mnie - Nie ma za co – powiedziałem - Za co mam ci dziękować ?! Za to że mnie tu przyniosłeś ? Zmęczyłeś się ? To weź łyka wody – wzięła kubek, w którym była woda i wylała mi ją prosto w twarz. Co za dziewczyna?! Otarłem twarz z wody i wróciłem na lekcje. Za mną przyszła i ona. Akurat była przerwa, podeszła do mnie. Chyba będę miał kolejny kłopot. - Myślisz że jeśli jesteś brunetem, o zielonych oczach, wielkich mięśniach to będę się tobą jarać ? Czy ty wgl myślisz że mi się podobasz ? '''No, Czkawka jaka będzie twoja odpowiedz ?? Jak myślicie ?? ' - Ty mi się nie podobasz i nigdy nie spodobasz, nie kochałbym się w dziewczynie, która ciągle ma problem ze sobą i ciągle udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Przecież widać że cierpisz po śmierci matki, jak Asher, nie próbuj mnie oszukać bo ci to nie wyjdzie. - Skąd wiesz o mojej matce ? – zapytała - Asher coś wspominał Perspektywa Astrid : Skąd on wie o mojej matce ?! To był sekret, który nie miał prawa wyjść na światło dzienne. Ja mu pokaże, jaka jestem. Nie potrafię być sobą ? Potrafię ale lepiej dla niego byłoby jak by nie znał prawdziwej mnie. Ale skoro już chcę, to się zaprezentuje z tej „ lepsze” strony. - Hej wszyscy ! – krzyknęłam i weszłam na ławkę – On – wskazałam na Czkawkę- Twierdzi że ja nie potrafię być sobą, czy to prawda ? Pokazać mu jaka jestem ?! – krzyknęłam, wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować POKAŻ JAKA JESTEŚ ! – Czy mam zniszczyć mu życie? - Nie boje się ciebie, a ni twoich zagrywek ! – krzykną, chcesz wojnę będziesz ją miał - Powinieneś – powiedziałam stanowczo - Daj mu spokój ! Co do niego masz ? – jeszcze Deyna, ten dzień skończy się tragedią - To mam że miesza się w moje sprawy – powiedziałam CO myślicie o nexcie ? Czy mam was informować o nich np. u mnie na tablicy ?? ' - Astrid – no to sobie nagrabiłam, tatuś - Tak – powiedziałam, powoli się odwracając - Co to ma być ? Co ja mówiłem ?! - Zawsze walcz o swoje, bądź grzeczna w szkole ….- zaczęłam wymieniać - Astrid na Lucyfera ( Następcy- Wyspa Potępionych )marsz do mojego gabinetu - Ale, ja …- zaczęłam - Astrid !!!! – krzykną, co za wstyd. Popatrzyłam z nienawiścią w oczach na Czkawkę, to wszystko jego wina. Poszłam do gabinetu, dostało mi się po uszach i to dosyć dobrze. Po lekcjach, wróciłam zła do domu. Anet – moja macocha – już tam była. - Astriś, jak dobrze że jesteś. Proszę to twój obiad, zjedz – powiedziała - Nie chce, zaraz wpadną tu dziewczyny, Szpadka wybiera dziś piosenkę na konkurs. '''Wybaczcie że taki krótki next, ale wróciłam ze szkoły o 16:30 i jeszcze zadania musiałam zrobić więc dzis taki któtki. ' Jak powiedziałam tak też się stało. Dziewczyny były u mnie w parę minut. Poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju, wzięłam nam wodę i coś do zjedzenia. - No Szpadka co wybrałaś ? – zapytała Hedera - No wiecie… Ta piosenka, chyba jej nie znacie – ciekawe co wybrała, ale coś kręci. O co chodzi ? - Co to jest ? – zapytałam - Battle, lub po polsku Bitwa możecie wybrać – zrobiła sztuczny uśmiech. Wpisałam to w Internecie. - Szpadka, czy ta piosenka pochodzi z filmu My Little Pony !? – Hedera zaczęła się śmiać - Mieczyk, cały czas tego słuchał i mi się spodobało, co poradzę '''Wybaczcie że taki krótki ale brak czasu to mój wróg. Nie mam zbytnio czasu na pisanie bloga bo szkoła, zadania i te sprawy. A dzisiaj dostałam 1 z geografii więc moge mieć kare i z nexta będą nici. A co do piosneki, moja siostra ją słucha cały czas, a że jest o bitwie pomyślałam że może być :) - Szpadka, nie będziemy – zaczęła Hedera – chociaż czekaj, ta piosenka jest o bitwie i wygranej. Zaśpiewajmy ! Ja wymyśle choreografie i wygramy ! - No wiesz, ta piosenka jest dla dzieci! Czemu Mieczyk jej słucha ? Nie ogarniam człowieka –powiedziałam Zaczęłyśmy próby, nie możemy tracić czasu. Ja musze to wygrać i pokazać Czkawce kto tu rządzi, on też podobno bierze udział – rozwalę go ! - A może zaśpiewamy Flashlight – uśmiechnęłam się, ale Hedera cały czas się śmiała, a Szpadka chciała tą, no spoko możemy śpiewać ale się zbłaźnimy Króciutki next ale jak pisze sie go w szkole, na telefonie to dłuższy nie będzie Dzisiaj (11.12.2015) nie ma nexta Poćwiczyłyśmy trochę już prawie się nie błaźnimy. Dziewczyny poszły o 18, czas na kolekcje. Zeszłam na dół, do kuchni. Siedział tam tata i Anet, uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, wzięłam spaghetti i już wychodziłam gdy : - Astrid możemy porozmawiać ? – zapytał tata - Wiesz, tato – zaczęłam się wykręcać – nie mogę teraz, musze się uczyć piosenki i w ogóle mam tak dużo zajęć że nie wiem od czego zacząć - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć że jestem z ciebie dumny - Co ? – aha, nwm o co chodzi ale spoko - To było kłamstwo słońce – zadrwiła Anet - Ktoś cie pytał idiotko – powiedziałam ostro - Hej! Jestem dumny bo bierzesz udział w konkursie - Tylko dlatego żeby rozwalić Czkawkę – powiedziałam Pewnie tata oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi, ale moja była prawdziwa. 4.Sen na jawie ? Wkrótce next, może dzisiaj jak znajde czas. Dużo zadania - a w dodatku musze napisać opowiadanie o odwadze - ale obiecuje że next będzie długi :) Ciemność, a potem dom. W którym świeci się światło, wszyscy się cieszą, a domownicy są szczęśliwi i niczego im nie brak. Podeszłam do okna, w środku widziałam dwóch ,małych urwisów biegających obok choinki i ich rodziców. Niesamowity widok. I znowu ciemność. Kolejny dom, a w środku impreza. Ja w sukience czerwono – czarnej. Moje włosy, w końcu blond bez pasemek. Z domu wyszedł jakiś chłopak, wydaje mi się że go znam, ale to chyba nie prawda. I znowu ciemność, słychać tylko krzyki. '' - Aaaaaaa – zaczęłam krzyczeć, popatrzyłam na zegarek jest godzina 3 w nocy. Zeszłam na dół, nie naprawdę ! Anet ogląda teraz filmy, czy ta kobieta nie ma co robić w nocy, tylko horrory oglądać ?! Teraz przynajmniej wiem skąd te krzyki. - Czy ty nie masz co robić w nocy ?- zapytałam - Wiesz, mogłam spać, ale jestem wredna i chciałam cie obudzić – powiedziała, nie znoszę tego babska. - Tak chcesz się bawić ? – ja ci pokaże – Tato ! – wrzasnęłam na calutki dom. Po chwili usłyszałam, jak schodził tata i Asher. Zanim zeszli powiedziałam : - Wygrałam - Co tu się dzieje – powiedział zaspany tata - Anet ma tak dużo obowiązków, między innymi płaszczenie tego wielkiego dupska przed telewizorem i jest tak uzależniona od filmów że musi je oglądać w nocy ! – powiedziałam Tata tylko westchną. - Astrid, idź spać – powiedział – tak jak i ty Anet Uśmiechnęłam się, i tak już nie pójdę spać. Wejdę na Fb. Kiedy szłam na górę, przez przypadek zobaczyłam drzwi, w życiu ich nie widziałam. '''Jak myślicie co to za drzwi ? Next już jutro :) ' Lekko pociągnęłam za klamkę, ale się drzwi się nie otworzyły. Popchnęłam je, niestety też nic. Musi być klucz ! Weszłam do kuchni zaczęłam wszystko przeszukiwać, ale niestety nic nie znalazłam. Może w pokoju taty coś bym znalazła, weszłam po cichu do jego pokoju. Zauważyłam dziwny kubek. I tam były klucz, ale czy to te ? Wzięłam je, niestety zaraz tata wstanie, on zawsze wstaje o 4, ale po co to nie wiem. Otworzyłam te drzwi, weszłam do środka. Były tu jakieś meble, przykryte jakimiś workami. Na jednej szafce było zdjęcie, wzięłam je do ręki. Rozpłakałam się. Było to zdjęcie mojej mamy, taty, Ashera i mnie. Wyglądaliśmy na szczęśliwą rodziną. Słyszałam kroki, to pewnie tata. - Astrid, czy to ty ? – zapytał - Dlaczego to przede mną ukrywałeś !? – zapytałam - Chciałem ci pokazać, ale zabrakło mi odwagi - Dlaczego wy, tak lubicie sprawiać mi przykrość ?! – zapytałam z łzami w oczach – Dobrze wiesz jak cierpię po stracie mamy, a ty jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś ! Jak mogłeś ?! - Astrid, przeniosłem to tu, bo wiedziałem jak będziecie cierpieć – powiedział - Wyjdź ! Wyjdź!! - krzyknęłam Znalazłam tam tyle pamiątek, po mamie. Jej ubrania, biżuteria, zdjęcia. A tata zrobił to specjalnie nie chciał mi tego pokazać. Łzy leciały mi jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Usłyszałam pukanie, a potem wszedł Asher. - Wiedziałeś o tym ? - Słyszałem, jak tata mówił o tym Anet, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie to jest. Przygotuj się do szkoły, zaraz idziemy. – powiedział i wyszedł. A jednak next dziś, nikt nie zgadł, co to za drzwi ' '''Dobiliśmy 100 komów. Szczerze myślałam że moje opko będzie na tyle nudne że będzie gdzieś 10 komów i tyle. A wy zrobiliście mi taką niespodzianke :) Jesteście najlepsi. Pisze to opko 2 tyg. i mam 100 komów teraz to chyba ja śnie :) ' Znalazłam tam bransoletkę, była ona w kolorze niebieskim. Znalazłam też niebieską koszule. Wzięłam te rzeczy i wyszłam do pokoju, ale mój „nowy” pokój zamknęłam. Ubrałam się w czarne legginsy, koszule – którą znalazłam i botki, oczywiście czarne. Moje włosy upięłam w koka i niebieskie pasemko wypuściłam. Zeszłam na dół, czekał tam na mnie już Asher. - Hej, idziemy ? Ładnie wyglądam ? - Kim jesteś ? I co zrobiłaś z Astrid ? – zapytał - To miał być żart ? Bo ci nie wyszedł – powiedziałam Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Razem wyszliśmy, gadaliśmy trochę, co nam się to nie zdarza. Doszliśmy do szkoły, ja przebrałam się i pobiegłam na próbę. - Hej! Sorry za spóźnienie. Co tu robi Mieczyk ? - Ma dla nas tekst piosenki '''Razem wokalizują Astrid Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie Zaraz poznacie jak i co Nie ma równych pośród nas Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady i Szpadka Jest blady Astrid Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask To przegrywacie, nie ma rady Razem Ty i ja, ja i ty Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami Astrid Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest Razem Ach, ahh-ahh Bitwa! My ją wygramy! Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! Bitwa kapel dziś! Bitwa! Hedera: Ja zwyciężę! Razem ''': Bitwa! '''Szpadka: Ta, chciałabyś! Razem ''': Bitwa! '''Hedera: Ja będę pierwsza! Razem ''': Bitwa! '''Szpadka: Chyba że byś przegrała! Razem Ty i ja, ja i ty Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami Bitwa! My ją wygramy! Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! Bitwa kapel dziś! - Ok., to zaczynamy dziewczyny – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Próba trwała, Mieczyk śpiewał z nami i nas szkolił, aż na niego nie ryknęłam. Wtedy dał nam spokój i poszedł. - Ale masz ohydną bransoletkę As – powiedziała Szpadka, nie wiedziałam co mam odpowiedzieć, bo mi się podobała, ale zawsze byłam po stronie Szpadki i Hedery - Wiem, ale dostałam ją od ojca, więc ubrałam – wiem, jestem wredna, ale nie lubię kłamać Po próbie wyszłyśmy z Sali, chciałam podwinąć sobie rękaw, i przez przypadek zgubiłam bransoletkę Perspektywa Czkawki : Zobaczyłem że do szkoły wchodzi Asher. Podszedłem do niego, chciałem zapytać się czy bierze udział w konkursie. Gadaliśmy trochę, później chciałem wyciągnąć coś z szafki, ale dostałem czymś niebieskim w oko. Była to bransoletka. Pod moją szafką zobaczyłem dziewczynę, taka blondynka. Nie widziałem jej twarzy. Podszedłem: - Sorry, ale chciałbym się dostać do szafki Perspektywa Astrid: Gadałam z dziewczynami, i nagle usłyszałam moje wierne popychadło – Czkawkę. - Jasne Czkawka już się przesuwam – chyba się zdziwił że mnie zobaczył - skąd masz moją bransoletkę ? - Dostałem nią, prosto w prawe oko – to by wyjaśniało czemu jego oko było czerwone. A jednak kary na kompa nie było :) Więc macie nexta ''' '''Dzisiaj nie ma nexta. Wiem, że długo nie było nextów, ale idą święta i trzeba sprzątać, piec ciasta itp. Nie wiem kiedy będzie next, napewno jak znajde czas. Ale, dam wam jedno zdanie, które pojawi się wkrótce w moim opku : '-Zabij, zabij ! Nigdy mnie oszczędzałeś ! Zawsze byłam/em, najgorszy/a czemu teraz miało by być inaczej. Czekam, zabij! ' Jak myślicie, o kogo chodzi i w jakiej sytuacji ? ' '''Macie nexta :) ' Ten człowiek mnie rozwala, po szkole przyszłam do domu. Taty jeszcze nie było, jedynie Anet. Kiedy weszłam zobaczyłam że drzwi zostały zastawione jakąś komodą. - Anet ! Coś ty zrobiła ?! - A nic - Ja cie chyba zabije, idiotko !- Krzyknęłam, wtedy do domu wszedł tata – Tato zobacz co ona zrobiła - Anet ! – krzykną - Przecież ty mi kazałeś – powiedziała - Naprawdę? Nienawidzę was ! – krzyknęłam i pobiegałam do mojego pokoju Dlaczego tata mi to zrobił!? Przecież wiedział jak zależało mi na tym pokoju. Nie jestem beksą, ja jestem Astrid i rozpaczam za pokojem ? Oj nie ! Przeszukałam cały mój pokój w poszukiwaniu prezent na urodziny tatusia. Ostatnio poczuł pasje do gotowanie, a więc kupiłam mu zestaw noży, teraz mi się przydadzą ! 5. Masz za swoje Wzięłam zestaw noży i zeszłam na dół, teraz mu pokaże. - Astrid, to nie tak – zaczął - Słuchaj mnie teraz, bo nie będę się powtarzać ! – powiedziałam wymachując nożem przed jego twarzą – Nie jestem byle kim, ty o tym wiesz. Jeśli to się powtórzy zrobię to – odwróciłam się tyłem do pewnego obrazu na ścianie(byłam tam ja, tata i Asher ) bez patrzenia, rzuciłam nożem w obraz, trafiłam prosto w ojca – Jasne, to jest ? Ja jestem do tego zdolna, zapamiętaj ! Podeszłam do tej komody i z całej siły, pociągnęłam ją, a ona odsunęła się. Później kopnęłam w nią i wtedy odpadał jedna szuflada. Weszłam do pokoju, tam siedziałam do wieczoru. Nawet tam spałam. 'Astrid, pokazuje jaka jest nawet w stosunku do ojca, czyli zła. Dziewczyna, która nie potrafi pogodzić sie ze śmiercią matki. Znajduje coś po niej, a ojciec (który ją kocha, a wie jaka jest) chce jej to zabrać. ' '''Dalej czekam aż ktoś (licze na was, czytelnicy ! ) zgadnie o co chodzi z tym zdaniem. Tylko prosze o dokładny opis, sytuacji i osoby, która to powiedziała. '- Zabij, zabij ! Nigdy mnie nie oszczędzałeś ! Zawsze byłam/em najgorszy/a, czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej! Czekam, zabij ! ' Dzisiaj nexta, nie ma bo wróciłam jakieś 10 min temu do domu, musze sie przygotowac na jutro ( wigilia klasowa ) a po za tym ubieram dziś choinke. ' '''Co u was? Jutro next, mam w końcu wolne ! ' Perspektywa Czkawki : Wstałem rano, jak zwykle. Dosyć szybko wyszedłem z domu. W szkole byłem, tak jakoś o 7:45. Zobaczyłem Astrid, dziś jest ubrana na szaro. Była już ubrana na fiolet ( chciała mnie upokorzyć i jej się to udało ), zielony ( chciała mnie wyśmiać i też jej się to udało ), czarny ( chciała mnie zabić, ale jeszcze żyje)i na niebiesko ( wtedy była dla mnie miła). Co czeka mnie dziś ? To wie tylko ona ! Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszedłem do klasy. - Zaraz wychodzimy, na apel – powiedziała nasza wychowawczyni Tak też się stało wyszliśmy na apel. Perspektywa Astrid: Znowu musze widzieć mojego ojca, jak ja go nie nosze. - Witam was, zwołałem ten apel bo dzisiaj przyjechali do nas nowi uczniowie. To jest Evie – przedstawił dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach, ubrana również na niebiesko – To Mal – wygląda na wredną, fioletowe włosy, cała fioletowa – I Jay – O kar** jaki przystojniak, napakowany, w czerwonej czapce. Nie są najgorsi ci nowi. Może, któryś z nich to mój przyszły przyjaciel. - Po szkole, oprowadzi was moja córka, Astrid - Ja? Czym sobie zasłużyłam ? –powiedziałam kpiąco, a nowi zaczęli się śmiać – Chodzicie – zawołam do nich Szli koło mnie, wszystko im pokazywałam i mówiłam co i jak. - Sorry, że wam przeszkadzam, ale Astrid potrzebujemy cie na próbie – powiedziała Szpadka - Chodźcie, zobaczycie próbę, wielkich gwiazd – powiedziałam - Wiesz, co. Ty idź my się jeszcze rozglądniemy po szkole – powiedziała Mal - Ok. Próba poszła nam doskonale i szybko. Teraz mogę pokręcić się koło nowego. 'No i mamy next :), Astrid + Jay = związek, a może nawy wróg ? Zobaczymy, mam nadzieje że next sie podoba. ' 'Życze wam, wesołych świąt, smoków pod choinką, udanego sylwestra i żebyście dalej byli takimi kochanymi czytelnikami jakimi jesteście. ' '''Życzy Oliwia KONKURS Postanowiłam że zrobie wam konkurs. Osoba, która wszystko odgadnie dobrze, dostanie dedyk i nie tylko. ''' '''Wasze zadanie to ; Wybrać właściwą odpowiedz (napisać, w którym rozdziale można znaleźć tą informacje - dla chętnych ) 1. Gdzie wcześniej mieszkał Czkawka ' ' ' '''a) NYC ' ' ' '''b) LA (Los Angeles ) ' ' c) Gdzieś indziej (napisz gdzie ) ' ' 2. Jaki był pierwszy problem z Astrid ? ' ' a) Pyskowała nauczycielce ' ' b) Chciała pobić Czkawkę ' ' ''' '''c) Kłóciła sie z Czkawką (o szafkę) ' ' 3. Paczka Astrid to : ' ' a) Deyna, Mal, Evie, Jay, Hedera ' ' b) Sączysmark, Hedera, Szpadka, Mieczyk ' ' ''' '''4. Kim Anet jest dla Astrid ? ' ' a) Macochą ' ' ' '''b) Matką ' ' ' '''c) Sprzątaczką ' ' 5. Kim jest ojciec Czkawki ? ' ' a) Nikim ' ' b) Alkoholikiem ' ' c) Biznesmenem ' ' ''' '''6. Kiedy pierwszy raz, Astrid rozmawiała z Czkawką ( normalnie, bez żadnego problemu ) ' ' a) W szkole ' ' ' '''b) Na lodowisku ' ' ' 'c) W galerii ' ' ' '''7. Kto to jest Asher ? ' ' a) Chłopak Deyny i przyjaciel Czkawki ' ' b) Bart Astrid ' ' c) Brat Astrid i przyjaciel Czkawki i Deyny ' ' 8. Czy Czkawce podoba sie Deyna? ' ' a) Tak ' ' b) Nie ' ' ''' '''c) Nie ma na ten temat informacji ' ' 9. Dlaczego Astrid spodobał sie Jay ? ' ' ''' '''10. Jaką piosenkę śpiewają dziewczyny w konkursie muzycznym ? ' ' 11. Pokaż jaka jesteś ! - Wyjaśnij o co chodzi z tym okrzykiem ' ' ' '''12. Wymień osoby, które przyjechały na wymianę. ' ' ' '''No macie 12 zadań, zobaczmy kto odpowie poprawnie i najszybciej. Osoby, które będą miały napisane tak samo zadania od 9 do 12 ( czyli skopiowane od kogoś innego ) zostają usunięte z konkursu. Pytania są łatwe. Powodzenia Próba poszła nam doskonale i szybko. Teraz mogę pokręcić się koło nowego. Poszłam do Sali muzycznej, bo tam był Jay. - Hej – zawołałam - Hej - Jak podoba ci się nasza szkoła ? - Bardzo fajna, ale nie tylko ona – popatrzył na mnie - Jestem Astrid, ale to już chyba wiesz. - Tak, słyszałem o tobie genialne rzeczy – genialne?- Że jesteś wredna, chamska, niczego się nie boisz i tym podobne - Skąd jesteś ? – zapytałam - Z Wyspy Potępionych Uśmiechnęłam się, on jest naprawdę fajny. - Lubisz muzykę ?- zapytałam - Lubię, ale lubię też takie piękne blondynki, które mają charakter .- powiedział Jay Wyniki konkursu to : ' *'3 msc (remis) Agadoo i Astrid Hofferson Wichura, *'2 msc SzczerbataMordka4 ' *'1 msc Mrs. BlueMoon. ' Gratuluje wszystkim uczestniką, jeśli są jakieś pytania to w prosze pisać w komentarzach, ja odpowiem. ''' - Podryw ? Słaby, lubię chłopaków z charakterem. Zapamiętaj – powiedziałam i poszłam, jeśli mu na mnie zależy to zrobi coś lepszego niż sztuczny podryw. Lekcje, jak to one, przeminęły dziś bez problemu. Po szkole wraz z moją paczką poszłam na pizze. Do domu wróciłam o 18. Pomyślałam że pójdę na łyżwy dziś. Kiedy weszłam do domu miałam dziwne wrażanie, że to już było. Asher znów usługiwał tej jędzy. '''No i mamy, koniec rozdziału 5, ale rozdział 6 złapie może złapie was za serce. Moją koleżanke złapał. Już jutro go poznacie i myśle że wam sie spodba. Dzisiaj dam wam sam tytuł żeby was zainteresował i żebyście z zniecierpliwieniem czekali. '6. Ważna rozmowa' - Co ty robisz ? – zapytałam - Nie widzisz ?- zapytała Anet - Szkoda mi cie, Asher. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem inne niż wszystkie, ale mimo wszystko kocham cie i nie możesz być tak traktowany – powiedziałam, po czym wzięłam łyżwy do ręki - A ty gdzie ? – zapytała Anet i podeszła do mnie, a za nią Asher - A jak myślisz ? – odwróciłam się, ona pociągła mnie za rękę i dała mi w twarz. Asher : As miała już wyjść, ale Anet wtedy dała jej w twarz. Astrid spadała na ziemie. Podniosła się od razu, ale z jej nosa lała się krew, nie odpuściła jej. Teraz As dała Anet w twarz, z lewego, a potem prawego sierpowego! Tak że prawdopodobnie złamała jej nos – Astrid umie bić. Anet dała jej jeszcze raz. As spadła, nie podnosiła się. Minęło parę minut i wstała, miała rozciętą wargę, wzięła łyżwy i wyszła. Czkawka : Nudne lekcje, wróciłem do domu po 18 – byłem jeszcze na treningu – gram w siatkę. - Cześć babcia ! – krzyknąłem, jak zawsze - Witaj Czkawka – powiedział mój ojciec - Czego chcesz ? Teraz sobie przypomniałeś o mnie ?! – krzyknąłem i wybiegłem z domu Poszedłem na lodowisko. Spotkałem tam ją … Astrid : Siedziałam już na lodowisku, cała we krwi bo Anet rozcięła mi wargę, a od upadku na ziemie puściła mi się krew. - Co ci się stało ? – zapytał mnie, znajomy głos - Cześć Czkawka, mi nic. Raz ktoś dobrze mi dołożył. – zażartowałam i uśmiechnęłam się - Masz chusteczkę – pokiwałam głową przecząco. – Co ci się stało ? – zapytał i usiadł obok mnie, to było nawet miłe. - Pobiłam się z Anet, a tobie co ? Bo wyglądasz na osobę, która jest naprawdę wściekła - Mój ojciec sobie o mnie przypomniał, szkoda że nie wtedy kiedy zmarła mama, szkoda że nie wtedy kiedy byłem w szpitalu, szkoda że nie… - przerwałam - Twoja mama nie żyje ? – pokiwał głową na „tak” – Opowiedz, mi. O dziwo jestem dobrą słuchaczką, potem ja opowiem ci o mojej - Kiedy miałem 5 lat, zachorowała na raka, pamiętam że umarła jak miałem 6 lat. Była w szpitalu i oglądała Małą Miss, zawsze chciała żebym miał rodzeństwo i to siostrę. Kiedy wybrano księżniczkę, ona w tym samym czasie umarła. Potem do 12 roku życia opiekowała się mną ciocia, potem musiała wyjechać. Praktycznie od śmierci mamy, mój tata pije, nie ma żadnej pracy. Rok później znalazłem nowych przyjaciół, ale to byli źli przyjaciele. Jak miałem 15 lat to piłem, paliłem i wtedy zrobiłem sobie tatuaż, coś w nim takiego było, że dostałem uczulenia i przez 2 lata byłem w śpiączce, on nawet o tym nie wiedział ! Później kiedy raz mnie odwiedził, nie wiedział dlaczego tam jestem, ile mam lat, nic nie wiedział !!A potem wyjechałem do cioci, a jak ukończyłem te 18 lat przyjechałem tu ! – powiedział Czkawka. Kiedy tego słuchałam sama nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. - O boże, nie wiedziałam że coś takiego cie spotkało. - Twoja kolej – powiedział lekko podłamanym głosem - Ja, kiedy wygrałam te zawody Małej Miss, tak wiem wstyd ale moja mama zawsze chciała w takim czymś brać udział, ale nie mogła. Wracaliśmy do domu i wtedy wjechał w nas tir, mama zmarła na miejscu, tata był w ciężkim stanie, a ja i Ash mieliśmy tylko lekkie obrażenia. Po śmierci mamy, tata wpadł w wir pracy i obowiązków. A potem poznał Anet. Nie miał, tak jakby kto wychować. Anet dbała tylko o siebie. Tata starał się, ale ja mu to tylko utrudniałam . A potem to już były same problemy ze mną. Wiesz bitki i takie tam. - Myślałem, że jesteś wredną jędzą , bez serca. Ale okazuje się że jesteś miła i wogule fajna, tylko nie bij. – uśmiechnęłam się - wiem pewnie się nie zgodzisz, ale nasze życie jest podobne. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałam takie dziwne uczucie, że chce go pocałować, ale dlaczego ?! Przecież ja gościa nie znoszę. Dobra współczuje mu, ale… sama nie wiem. Może nasze historie nas połączą, a może po prostu zauroczyłam się jego przeszłością. Mam mentlik w głowie - Wiesz, musze wracać. - Masz moją kurtkę, ja jeszcze zostanę, a ty i tak już jesteś poszkodowana. – powiedział Wzięłam jego kurtkę, zaczęłam iść, widziałam jak odprowadza mnie wzrokiem. Przed wejściem do domu zdjęłam kurtkę, nie chciałam żeby tata wiedział o tym że się z nim spotkałam. - Astrid, na Thora ! Co ci się stało ?! - Anet, ją pobiła – powiedział Ash, zanim wogule coś powiedziałam - Anet ! Masz się tond zaraz wyprowadzić, ale to już !!! – krzykną tata, tego się nie spodziewałam Anet bez słowa, wyszła na górę po swoje rzeczy, a kiedy wychodziła pomachałam jej na pożegnanie. - Przepraszam – powiedziałam, do taty Tata się uśmiechną i poszedł po apteczkę, musiał zrobić porządek z moim nosem. Myślałam że to ja mam najgorzej, ale okazuje sie że Czkawka miał gorsze życie niż ja. No i jak wam sie podoba ? Poznaliście historie Astrid i Czkawki. Astrid,w końcu dostrzega że dzięki Czkawce, jest inna. Jak to sie dalej potoczy ? Tego nie wie nikt, nawet ja. ' '7. Piosenka ''' 2 tygodnie siedziałam sobie w domku, dzięki Anet, ale dzisiaj musiałam już iść, bo w końcu muszę pokonać konkurencje i wygrać! Ubrałam się, umyłam moje białe ząbki i zeszłam na dół. Miałam śniadanie, ale z tego, że zaraz się spóźnię, nie zjadłam go. Czkawka: Wstałem rano z myślą, że znowu będę musiał robić sobie śniadanie, ale nie. Dziwne, babcia nigdy nie robi mi śniadania. - Cześć, Czkawka. - znowu ojciec. - Czego chcesz? Śpieszę się do szkoły...- powiedziałem. - Proszę. - rzucił mi kluczyki. - To Twój prezent urodzinowy. - Urodziny mam w czerwcu, ale Ty o tym nie wiesz. Ale to nic, nie chcę ich. Daj mi spokój, nie chcę Cię znać! - krzyknąłem i wyszedłem. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i szedłem prosto przed siebie, nie patrząc na to, czy on mnie woła czy też nie. '''I JEST NEXT. Zadaje wam pytanie( na dedyk) : Co będzie dalej ? ' '''Jak myślicie, czekam na wasze odpowiedzi. ' 'Nexta dedykuje wszystkim, którzy to czytają. ' Astrid Weszłam, do szkoły. Od razu napadały mnie moje koleżanki. - No w końcu As – powiedziały chórkiem moja przyjaciółki - Gotowe by wygrać ? - Tak – powiedziały znów chórkiem Weszłyśmy na sale, była tam chyba cała szkoła. Stanęłam sobie za jury, chciałam zobaczyć z bliska czyjś występ. W pierwszym rzędzie widział Mieczyka, który miał koszulkę z My Little Pony. Smark jak zwykle w dresach. Scena była udekorowana na złoto, bardzo mi się podobała. Pasowała do mojego dzisiejszego stroju. - Dobrze, proszę o cisze ! A więc zaczynamy. Pierwszy jest Czkawka. (Piosenka Czkawki ) People say we shouldn’t be together We’re too young to know about forever But I say they don’t know What they’re talk - talk - talking about (talk - talki - talking about) Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don’t want to wait any longer I just want to tell the world that you’re mine girl They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the I love you’s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don’t know about the up all night's They don’t know I’ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about They don’t know about us One touch and I was a believer Every kiss it gets a little sweeter It’s getting better Keeps getting better all the time girl They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the I love you’s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don’t know about the up all night's They don’t know I’ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about They don’t know about us They don’t know how special you are They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart They can say anything they want Cause they don’t know us They don’t know what we do best It’s between me and you Our little secret But I wanna tell them I wanna tell the world That you’re mine girl They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the I love you ’s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don’t know about the up all night's They don’t know I’ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about They don’t know about They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the I love you ’s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don’t know about the up all night's They don’t know I’ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about They don’t know about us They don't know about us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIFo7jKH8tc – link do piosenki Asher : - Czy mi się wydaje, czy Czkawka śpiewał dla Astrid – powiedziała Deyna - Nie wydaje- odpowiedziałem Astrid : - A teraz z Bitwą, one ! Weszłyśmy na scenę, zaczęłyśmy piosenkę, ale ja nie mogłam. Zatrzymałam się przy refrenie. - Nie – powiedziałam i wybiegłam z sali. Słyszałam jak Deyna, ratuje je. Byłam już na korytarzu, usiadłam na ławce. - Czemu nie śpiewasz ? – zapytał ten znajomy głos - Bo nie, nie czuje tej piosenki ! – wstałam i znowu to uczucie ! Czkawka złapał mnie w tali, popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. Nasze twarze były coraz bliżej. Nasze usta się zetknęły. Pocałowaliśmy się. - Musze wracać – powiedziałam i zakończyłam tą romantyczną chwile, chodź nie chciałam. Weszłam do środka, od razu podbiegłam do taty ( jeden z jury) i powiedziałam że chce śpiewać If only. Weszłam na scenę, stanęłam na środku czułam strach, miłość, radość i sama nie wiem co jeszcze. Zaczynamy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrNVcjiKU74 – link do piosenki A million thoughts In my head Should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide What's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only If only If only Every step, every word With every hour I am falling in To something new, something brave To someone I, I have never been I can't decide What's wrong, what's right Which way should I go If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen Yeah Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh... If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh... If only, yeah 3x If only If only Oczy wszystkich na sali stały się tak wielkie, że myślałam że zaraz wybuchną. Kiedy się ukłoniłam, wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Na scenę weszli teraz nowi. Zaśpiewali Rotten to the Core, nawet spoko piosenka i wykonanie, nie najgorsze, ale…. Nie zbyt mi się podobało. - Astrid, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć – ze sceny do mikrofonu powiedział Jay – Ty mi się podobasz – Taaa jak już mówiłam słaby podryw, i tak z tego nic nie będzie… Kocham innego. 'No i mamy kolejny next. Co będzie dalej ? Już mam pomysł i chyba sie wam nie spodoba. ' 'Potrzebuje jednego imienia, męskiego. Dawać pomysły ! ' Popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę serio taki podryw. Może i mi się podobał, ale jest taki tępy, że tego nikt nie ogarnie. - Ale ty mi nie – powiedziałam, Asher uśmiechną się do mnie. - Mam już wyniki, konkursu. – powiedział mój tata – 3 miejsce Szpadka, Hedera i Deyna, 2 Czkawka i 1 ku mojemu zdziwieniu Astrid – wybiegłam radosna na scenę. Staliśmy na złotej scenie i czekaliśmy na nasze nagrody, ja dostałam złoty mikrofon, a Czkawka i dziewczyny dostały po jakichś torbach. Była już 15, nasz konkurs trochę trwał, w końcu było dużo uczestników. - Idziemy na pizze ? – zapytałam - Wiesz, wy idźcie – zaczął wymigiwać się Czkawka - Ty też idziesz z nami – powiedziałyśmy chórkiem - Weźmiemy też Ashera, żebyś nie czuł się samotny – powiedziałam – Czas zakopać topór wojenny i się zaprzyjaźnić - Masz racje – powiedział – No to chodźcie Ja, Deyna, Hedera, Szpadka, Czkawka, Ash, Smark i Mieczyk poszliśmy na pizze. Problem był w tym że nie wiedzieliśmy jaką wybrać. Każdy lubił inną. W końcu Asher coś zamówił, sama nie wiem co. Myślałam o tym co się wydarzyło między mną, a Czkawką. - Astrid, halo. Żyjesz ?! – krzykną Smark - Co ? Jaki masz problem ? - Wolisz wodę, a może sok ? – zapytał Smark, czy on naprawdę po to wyrywałam mnie z moich myśli. Z całej siły rąbnęłam go w ramie, a Asher zaczął się śmiać, aż się popłakał. - Teraz nasza kolej – powiedział Mieczyk, a wtedy Szpadka dała mu w łeb. Błagam z kim ja się koleguje. Zauważyłam że Czkawka, wychodzi. - Zaraz wrócę – powiedziałam Wyszłam za Czkawką, naprawdę szybko chodzi bo już go nie było. Szłam prosto, i na końcu ulicy zobaczyłam Czkawkę, podbiegłam do niego. Jego oczy były pełne łez, a po policzku jedna z nich spadała. - Co się stało Czkawka? – zapytałam, nagle rozlał się deszcz. Czkawka, nie odpowiadał. – Czkawka. Słyszysz mnie ? – Zatrzymałam się, stałam w deszczu i czekałam na odpowiedz. Krople deszcze spadały na moje wyprostowane włosy. Nie rozumiałam, tylko jednej rzeczy co się stało ? '8.Tragedia ' 'Mamy nexta, oczywiście dedykuje go tym osobą, które wypisywały imiona. W następnym nexcie jedno z nich sie pojawi. Wiem przyśpieszyłam akcje, ale ten rozdział Tragedia, będzie już wolniej więc spokojnie. ' 'Dzisiaj chciałam jeszcze życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego, dużo zdrówka, dużo smoków i czego sobie jeszcze życzysz. Są to życzenia urodzinowe dla Andzia 72, tak pamiętałam. Jeszcze raz sto lat ! ' Czkawka : Siedziałem w knajpie z moim „przyjaciółmi’’ i było nawet spoko, pośmiałem się i pogadałem z nimi. Nagle dostałem SMS-a, nagle poczułem jakby moje życie straciło sens. Jeszcze rano miałem za złe, że znam tego człowieka, a teraz … Jest mi przykro, że go nie ma. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i opuściłem tamto miejsce. Widziałem jak Astrid za mną biegła, zadawała mi pytania, ale ja nie chciałem odpowiadać. Kiedy As zrezygnowała z wywiadu ze mną usiadłem na ławce, położyłem łokcie na kolanach, a głowę schowałem w rękach. Deszcz lał coraz mocniej, było słychać grzmoty, kiedy podniosłem wzrok zobaczyłem jak piorun strzelił w jakieś wzgórze. Zastanawiałem się co dalej z moim życiem. Chyba chce je zakończyć. Wstałem z ławki i popatrzyłem na to wzgórze. - Tam to się skończy – powiedziałem sam do siebie Zacząłem iść w kierunku góry. Astrid : - Wiesz co nie obchodzisz mnie ! – krzyknęłam, ale on nadal nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Odwróciłam się, miałam już wracać, ale wtedy ruszyło mnie sumienie. Deszcz, lał coraz bardziej, a ja myślę nad tym co mu zrobiłam. Może to przeze mnie. Odwróciłam się, ale Czkawki już nie było. Gdzie on jest ? Podeszłam do ławki, usiadłam na niej. Popatrzyłam przed siebie i zobaczyłam kogoś na wzgórzu ?! On chyba nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby w taką pogodę się tam wdrapać. Co za idiota ! Zaczęłam tam biec, nie wiem co on chce zrobić, ale musze zaraz tam być. Po chwili cała mokra dobiegłam tam, kiedy wchodziłam usłyszałam jak Czkawka wykrzykuje : 'Jak myślicie co ten Czkawka wykrzykuje ? Dziękuje za 203 komy, naprawde dziękuje. ' - Zabij, zabij ! Nigdy mnie nie oszczędzałeś ! Zawsze byłem najgorszy, czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej! Czekam, zabij ! - Czkawka ? O co chodzi ? - Czego chcesz ?! – w jego głosie było słychać rozpacz, smutek, gniew. - A jak myślisz ? Ty się mną interesowałeś jak pobiła mnie Anet. To działa w 2 strony ! – krzyknęłam - Mój ojciec – kiedy Czkawka to powiedział momentalnie spadł na kolana- Nie żyje !! – chciałam podejść do niego, pocieszyć go, ale nie mogłam. - Przykro mi. – powiedziałam - Daj cie mi spokój, proszę. – powiedział, wstał i szedł koło mnie – Dziękuje, że się interesujesz, ale to nie twoja sprawa. – powiedział i odszedł. 3 DNI PÓŹNIEJ Czkawka : Dziś nadszedł pogrzeb mojego taty, sam nie wiem co mam myśleć. Niby nie zależało mi na nim, a jednak gdy go nie ma czuje… pustkę, ale dlaczego ? Przecież ja go nie kochałem, wręcz nienawidziłem. Miałem przez niego same problemy i nic więcej. W sercu czułem ból, a w mojej głowie miałem milion myśli. Dlaczego ? Cały czas zadawałem sobie to pytanie, ale odpowiedzi nie było. Gdybym mógł to odwrócić to zrobiłbym to. Nie poszedłbym na konkurs, posłuchałbym go, porozmawiał z nim, ale wtedy nie pocałowałbym Astrid i może byłoby mi teraz lepiej. Ona mnie nie kocha, jest zauroczona moją przeszłością niegrzecznego chłopca. Czuje że jestem inny, czy moje życie to ruina ? Nie mam matki, straciłem ojca, została mi tylko babcia. Na pewno ktoś powiedziałby teraz, a twoi przyjaciele ? Tylko ja nie mam przyjaciół, skąd mogę wiedzieć że Asher i Deyna nie robili tego specjalnie? Mam chore urojenia, może oni są ci dobrzy, a ja ten zły ? Ash i Deyna to mi przyjaciele, są przymnie kiedy tego potrzebuje ? Nie. Przy mnie wtedy jest Astrid, ale ja nie chce jej pomocy. Czkawka ! Ogarnij dupę, nie myśl o tym. Masz przyjaciół i rodzinę – musze to sobie wmawiać, albo zwariuje ! - Czkawka, pora iść. – powiedziała babcia Wyszedłem z domy, byłem w garniturze, a moje włosy po raz pierwszy nie wyglądały jakbym dopiero wstał. Były ułożone. Nie chciałem tam iść, chociaż nie miałem z nim dobrych relacji to jest mi przykro że go nie ma. Wziąłem kluczyki od auta, które dostałem. Sam nie wiem jakie to auto. Postarał się, w garażu stało piękne Ferrari (nwm czy dobrze napisałam. Nie znam się na samochodach). Pojechaliśmy do kaplicy, babcia poszła jeszcze po ciocie, a ja poszedłem do pierwszej ławki. Astrid : Dziś pogrzeb ojca Czkawki, chyba nawet pójdę. Asher idzie, więc czemu ja miałabym nie iść. Z szafy wyciągnęłam czarną koszule i czarne legginsy. Wybrałam się do mojej łazienki, tam znalazłam czarną farbę do włosów, taką w spreju ( jest takie coś). Pomalowałam się na czarno, prócz ust. Byłam już prawie gotowa, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zbiegłam szybko na dół. - Hej, Ash gotowy ?? – zapytała Deyna. - Wiesz przed chwilką go widziałam i był gotowy, zawołać ci go? - Tak. – odpowiedziała - Asher !!! – krzyknęłam na cały dom - Wystroiłaś się – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Dziękuje. – wtedy zszedł Ash, wziął Deynę i pojechali samochodem. Podeszłam do szafki na buty, wyciągnęłam moje ulubione czarne buty. Uwielbiałam je. Byłam gotowa, pójdę teraz do Szpadki z nimi miałam jechać, ale nie wiem czy zdążę. Szybkim krokiem doszłam do domu bliźniaków, ale okazało się że oni już pojechali. Trudno… Idę na nogach. Szłam nawet nie długo. Zaraz zacznie się Msza. Stanęłam na końcu, Ash i Deyna załapali się koło Czkawki. A za nimi moja paczka. Ja jedna stoję „pod ścianą”. Podszedł koło mnie jakiś chłopak, dobrze zbudowany, w garniturze. - Wolne ?- zapytał - Tak-powiedziałam - Jestem Eret, kuzyn Czkawki, a ty ?- a więc to rodzina Czkawki - Astrid Hofferson, ta co go nęka - powiedziałam, uśmiechnął się. Dosyć szybko poszło. Później wszyscy poszli pod grób i takie tam sprawy związane z pogrzebem. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło poszłam do domu. Jutro szkoła, dziś niedziela. '''No i mamy nexta, troche ten rozdział jest/był smutny przede wszystkim dla Czkawki, ale..... ( nie zdradze fabuły ). Niedługo zrobie kolejny konkurs :) Jak wam sie podobał ten rozdział w skali od 1 do 10 ? 'Jestem zmienna ( nie znosze cie Aśka), ale dzięki paru osobą zrozumiałam że zawieszanie bloga to dla was za duża kara. Wiem moje opko jest jakie jest, są błędy. Nic nie poradze, dopiero sie ucze. Jeśli pisze w komie " następnym razem " oznacza to że mam już napisanego nexta i zaraz zostanie on wstawiony, a od następnego nexta będą już poprawki. Może i jestem fatalną pisarką ale robie to co kocham. ' '9. Włam na chatę. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania